doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Peter Davison
Peter Davison (nacido como Peter Malcom Gordon Moffett el 13 de abril de 1951) es un actor británico que interpretó a la quinta encarnación del Doctor de 1981 a 1984, apareciendo por primera vez al final de Logopolis y por última en The Caves of Androzani. Luego volvió a interpretar al Doctor en el especial de 1993 Dimensions in Time y en el mini-episodio especial de 2007 Time Crash. También ha participado en numerosos audios de Doctor Who producidos por Big Finish. Davison nació en Londres y empezó a actuar en obras de teatro y en papeles menores en televisión hasta que saltó a la fama en 1978 con el personaje de Tristan Farnon en All Creatures Great and Small. Se casó con la actriz americana Sandra Dickinson en ese mismo año, pero se divorciaron en 1994. Él y Dickinson habían aparecido juntos previamente en la historia de tres partes A Man For Emily de la serie de ciencia ficción The Tomorrow People (1975) y también compusieron el tema musical de la serie infantil Button Moon. Davison tuvo un cameo junto con Dickinson como "plato del día" en la versión de la BBC de The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (1981), cuyos productores consideraron graciosa ya que se trataba de un actor conocido por interpretar a un veterinario apareciendo como una vaca. Davison también apareció en algunas comedias de situación británicas, incluyendo Holding the Fort, Sink or Swim, Fiddlers Three y Ain't Misbehavin. En Doctor Who En 1981, Davison firmó un contrato para interpretar al Quinto Doctor durante tres años, sucediendo en el papel a Tom Baker (el Cuarto Doctor). Con 29 años en el momento de su primera aparición, Davison fue durante un largo tiempo el actor más joven en haber interpretado al Doctor en una producción oficial de Doctor Who de la BBC (hasta que Matt Smith hizo su aparición en 2010, teniendo 26 años cuando debutó). Por coincidencia, varias historias de la etapa de Davison en el programa fueron dirigidas por Peter Moffatt (con el nombre casi igual al de nacimiento de Davison, Peter Moff''e''tt). En el lanzamiento del DVD de The Five Doctors en 2008, Davison comentó que sus amigos creían que no solo protagonizaba la serie, sino que también la dirigía. Atraer a un actor conocido fue algo importante para la serie y conseguir dicho rol fue igualmente importante para Davison, pero él no quiso renovar su contrato por temor a que lo encasillaran. Al parecer, Patrick Troughton (que interpretó al Segundo Doctor) le recomendó que estuviese solo tres años en el papel, consejo que Davison tuvo en cuenta. En 2013, Davison escribió, dirigió y protagonizó The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot, una comedia de Red Button en la que él, Colin Baker y Sylvester McCoy tratan de aparecer en el episodio especial del 50º aniversario de Doctor Who, The Day of the Doctor. Después de Doctor Who Tras dejar Doctor Who, Davison siguió apareciendo ocasionalmente en televisión, en series como Magnum, P.I., A Very Peculiar Practice, Campion y también una nueva versión de All Creatures Great and Small. Davison también trabajó con BBV Productions, co-protagonizando la película The Airzone Solution con varios otros actores de Doctores y regresando al rol de Quinto Doctor en el especial cómico Dimensions in Time. Más recientemente ha aparecido en las series de televisión The Last Detective (2003-2007) y Distant Shores (2005). En 2011, pasó a tener un rol recurrente en Law & Order: UK. Su hija, Georgia Moffett, tuvo a un hijo siendo aún una adolescente, con lo que Davison fue un joven abuelo. Georgia hizo audiciones para interpretar a Rose Tyler en la serie moderna de Doctor Who y también para un papel en el episodio de 2008 The Unicorn and the Wasp. Fue elegida como Jenny, la hija del Doctor en el episodio de la cuarta temporada The Doctor's Daughter, que se emitió meses tras la aparición de su padre en Time Crash. Georgia además puso voz a un personaje distinto en el serial animado Dreamland. Ella se casó el 30 de diciembre de 2011 con David Tennant, que interpretó al Décimo Doctor, de modo que Tennant es su yerno (algo con lo que bromean en The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot). En ficción Peter Davison existe dentro del [[Universo de Doctor Who|universo de Doctor Who]]. Durante una aventura en la que el Undécimo Doctor se encuentra en el "mundo real" en el que sus aventuras aparecen en una serie llamada Doctor Who, él comenta que una vez salvó a Davison de un Krynoid en su propio universo, señalando que le resulta familiar. (COMIC: The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who) Enlaces externos Categoría:Reparto regular de Doctor Who Categoría:Actores que interpretaron al Doctor Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Confidential Categoría:Entrevistados en Doctor Who Live Categoría:Nominados a premios Hugo en: fr: Categoría:Reparto de The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot